Coming Back
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Jake disappeared from his family with Rose 11 years ago. And left his position as American Dragon bringing shame upon his family. But what is the real reason he left and why has he returned now in time for his sister Hayley's highschool graduation?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks and months please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Jake disappeared from his family with Rose 11 years ago. And left his position as American Dragon bringing shame upon his family. But what is the real reason he left and why has he returned now in time for his sister Hayley's highschool graduation?

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Jake Long sighs as the last boxes of his families things were unloaded from the van. Jake and his family were moving into a store to sell custom made items and the store had a magical flat about it big enough for all his family.

Jake had married Rose 10 years ago after she had rescued him and stood by him as he decided to protect his family but not going about. Jake knew he bought shame on his family and he knew what he did was unforgivable. But he had been threatened with their lives but the Dark Dragon who had held him prisioner for a year before Rose had found him. The Dark Dragon did a real number on Jake. He didn't have his left arm and leg both where now magical limbs. They also made him blind and was cursed to always be blind. The other curse made him feel pain the more magical creatures he was around.

After he had got out of the magical hospital a man and woman found him and they offered to train Rose and him in magic. Not they were a Enchanter and Enchantress. With magic Jake could feel auras and since if someone is dark. He got used to not having his dragon form anymore (The Dark Dragon had made sure he would never turn into a dragon again).

Since he married Rose they had been contacted deeply they had their mines linked. Their masters in magic told them they were soulmates and nothing would separate them. They when they finished their apprenticeship had become immortal Guardians of the Magical world.

Over the years Jake and Rose had several children. Lao Shi Jonathan Long (Named after his grandfather and father) who was 8. Lilliandia Rose Long and Asriel Jake Long they were 7-year-old twins. Next was Imperia Teagan Long who was 6. Next was Victoria Astrid Long and Juniper Haley Long twins at 6. Israel Tristian and Israelia Mia where 5. Kodiak Crispin Long was 4, Lidiya Susan Long was 3 and Thalia Celeste Long who was 2.

Lao Shi was a blue/purple dragon he had just started changing. He looked so much like his namesake. Lilliandia and Asriel. They had blue and gold scales. Imperia was a gold dragon with white mixed in Victoria was red like her father and Juniper was also red but had some pink in it. The others hadn't started getting their dragon forms. But they had signs of showing them.

The had two magical guardians a shapeshifter animal name Lilla and a shapeshifter animal named Regal. Both liked the shape of eagles or dogs.

"Alright Jake?" Rose asks her husband

"Of course. Just thinking. Is everything in the flat?" Jake asks with a gentle smile

"Yes the kids our fighting over who gets which room. All twins are going to share. What time is Haley's graduation?" Rose asks

"In 2 hours lets prepare", Jake says with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Rose asks

"I know they are going to be shocked. But I hope they can forgive me. But I will never forgive myself for leaving them and giving Haley to duties of the American Dragon", Jake says as they enter the house above their shop

"Once you explain…" Rose starts

"I am not telling them. I have an amulet I have enchanted to cover my scars and eyes. They don't have to know about what happened and why I left", Jake says firmly

"We will have to tell them eventually", Rose says

"Maybe", Jake says following the sound of his children to go and help them settle

Rose sighs she hopes her love will tell them. And that Jake's grandfather will be understand. But somehow she doubts it...

* * *

Susan, Jonathan, Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Sun Park, Trixie and Spud were sitting in the stands waiting for the ceremony to begin. It was Haley's graduation from high school. Susan sighs looking sadly at all the people.

"What is wrong?" Jonathan asks Susan

"I wish Jake could be here. I had hoped he would have returned by now", Susan replies

Lao Shi grunts he didn't like taking about Jake. Jake had shamed their family.

"He shamed our family. He will not be welcome", Lao Shi says

"I am sure he had his reasons", Sun Park says

"He was selfish", Lao Shi says

"He was not sel…", Susan starts but stops when her eyes spot a figure she would know anywhere

Trixie and Spud also looked shocked because standing next to Jake was Rose.

"Jake? Rose?" Trixie calls

"Jake?" Susan calls

The figures turn and look at them with a smile. Definably standing there was Jake Long and Rose. Susan nearly faints there was her son and he was coming their way…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
